


Better Than Ambien

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia uses Peter as a soporific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ambien

The way Peter's fingers slipped inside of Lydia forced her to spread her legs wider, groaning as one fingertip edged against her cervix, massaging it as the heel of his hand bore down against her clit. "If I need to be this wet, I think a little lube should have been in the cards instead of exhausting me with orgasms."

He raised his eyebrows at her while smirking, his chest tensing as he pushed more of his hand into her, the knuckle of his thumb tight against her entrance as his fingers flexed inside of her. "Maybe I like watching you come apart."

"I'd rather come apart because you're doing like I asked." Her words came out as moans, though, her back arching to force her hips down against Peter's wrist. Her face was pink with exertion as she rode against his hand, her right hand sliding up her pale torso to pluck and twist her nipples while her left hand slid through the dampness of her curls in order to tease at her clit. "Okay, you asshole. I'm close."

Adjusting his own position on the bed, Peter sneered at her. "As her highness commands." He yanked his hand out from within her, grinning beatifically at the low groan it dragged from her throat as she twitched with her orgasm. Using the excess moisture on his hand, he stroked his cock to full hardness and pressed Lydia's knees upward in order to tease the head of his cock against her swollen entrance. "You do still want this, right, Lydia?"

Her hair sticking to the sweat at her temples, Lydia huffed out a breath of laughter. "Really, Peter? _Now_ is when you're concerned about consent I already gave you?"

"I'm being polite," he muttered, lining himself up and slamming into her, hissing at the feel of the heat and moisture coupled with the relative lack of friction. "I feel like I'm getting my own sloppy seconds here. It's nice."

"Don't wear your mouth out now. I've got plans for it." Lydia let her hands slide up Peter's chest, clutching onto his shoulders tightly as she ground her hips back against his thrusts. "Now, let me feel you like I asked."

Peter pursed her lips as he watched her, strawberry blonde hair splayed around her and pale skin luminous against the wine red sheets. Focusing on that, as well as the heady scent of her sex that he was nearly drowning in, made it all too easy to edge closer and closer to the right feeling. She didn't even seem to notice that his knot had begun to form, so stretched out from his earlier ministrations. It wasn't until he was nearly at his maximum size that her fingernails dug into his flesh and she began to let out heady gasps as his knot began to push into her then drag back out. 

He wasn't used to this either, his body wanting to stop now in order to knot her and fill her with his come. Grunting, Peter pushed himself to continue to fuck Lydia, even as his body finally began to surrender his seed, fucking it into her and dragging it out with each push of his hips. "You're a mess, you know," he said as he shuddered at the feeling of her sliding along his knot.

"A sleepy mess," she muttered, one hand sliding away from Peter's shoulder to catch her fingers along the curve of his jaw. "Now, clean me up."

Crawling backward down the bed, Peter carefully crouched down so that his sensitive cock wouldn't brush against the sheets too much before burying his face between her thighs, inhaling sharply through his nose to breathe while his mouth made quick work of tasting every inch of her. The way their tastes melded together pleased him more than he was likely ever to admit. 

He worked his fingers deep within her in order to pull out every drop of his come that he could manage, licking her clean until she glistened more with his saliva than anything else, then gave one last gentle kiss to her oversensitive clit before pulling away. "I can't believe you let your Ambien prescription run out and asked me of all people to help you sleep."

Turning onto her side away from the lingering mess on the bed, Lydia smirked. "And here I thought werewolves could hear lies."


End file.
